


Draw Me in 5 Minutes

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Is it possible to draw an accurate representation in only 5 minutes? Well...





	Draw Me in 5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



The two sat on opposite sofas across other, holding a pad of paper--drawing with highly focused eyes. The timer with each passing minute drew closer to sounding the alarm, its ticking noise serving as a monotonous metronome.

_ 5 minutes. _

Five minutes was all they had to draw an accurate representation of the other. “That’s easy,” one might think. But it is much harder when put into practice. Surely that was what was going on in their minds when boredom struck and implored them into such a game.

_ DING! _

The timer struck. The game had ended.

Hoseok sighed heavily, leaning back on the sofa and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “Okay Nayeon…. What do you got?”

Smiling with triumphant, Nayeon turned her pad around to present her completed masterpiece; a stick figure with a pair of wings spread open, wearing an anime style smile, and a bright beam of sunshine behind him.

“Uhhh….” Hoseok sounded rather underwhelmed.

“Look, it’s you! Pretty accurate, huh? See--” she began pointing out all the key details. “Bright smile, wine red hair dye, wings to represent your angelic nature, and a bright sun because you are a sunshine~”

“Ahaha… o-okay…” 

Nayeon pouted, looking rather annoyed. “Alright Mr. Art Critic, show me your  _ wonderful _ representation.”

“Oh, ummm….” Hoseok was starting to sweat now.

“Come on, let’s see it~”

“I-It’s not done yet.”

“5 minutes.”

“I-I know but--”

“HOSEOK!”

Closing his eyes, he turned it over, revealing---

Nayeon blinked. “....a bunny?”

He literally just drew a cute little bunny (although a bit childish) as a representation of Nayeon. 

“How is this supposed to be me?”

“W-Well…” Hoseok tried to explain. “Bunnies are cute and you’re cute?”

Her face looked unamused. “Yeah, right. PASS!”

One point for Nayeon, zero for Hoseok. He really hated this game...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my friend's prompt; drawing each other. 
> 
> This was a fun, short piece to write!


End file.
